memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorn
Previous discussions related to the Gorn starship can be found at talk:Gorn starship. TAS reference The leader of the council in TAS:The Time Trap says that they've all been there for centuries. so it's not entirely unknown how long he had been there. --Dalen 17:16, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) It's not easy being green Skin There should be some sort of mention of the toughness of Gorn skin. The Gorn in "Arena" was shot with a diamond gun and it didn't appear to even penetrate. -- Intelligence "Humans may tend to underestimate Gorn because of an opinion that reptiles are somehow less evolved than mammals. This would be unwise; the Gorn are at least as intelligent as humans. (TOS: Arena)" I don't think this is very Trek-like. I don't remember that the whole humans in the 23rd or 24th century pretend reptilians lifeforms are inferiors. And saying that Gorn are intelligent is very useful, as they are a space-faring specie. - Philoust123 14:51, 1 February 2006 (UTC) * It appears to be adapted from Kirks line: "Weaponless, I face the creature the Metrons called a Gorn. Large, reptilian. Like most humans, I seem to have an instinctive revulsion to reptiles. I must fight to remember that this is an intelligent, highly advanced individual-- the captain of a starship, like myself, undoubtedly a dangerously clever opponent." --Alan del Beccio 15:20, 1 February 2006 (UTC) The Silvery Nictitating Membranes I wrote that Gorn have silvery nictitating membranes which they use in high light-levels. someone reverted that. ¿Does anyone have pictures about Slar blinking? Such a screencapture would resolve the question. — — Ŭalabio 04:03, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) * The reason that was reverted was because it's speculation; Recently, alot of speculation was removed from the Gorn page. Nothing has indicated they have this, and I do think he blinked in the episode, but I don't remember perfectly. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) **¿Do you remember whether Slar has standard eyelids or silvery faceted nictitating membranes when he blinks? I believe that I saw silvery faceted nictitating membranes. — — Ŭalabio 04:41, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) *** It almost doesn't matter now. The Gorn Captain in "Arena" (Remastered) with the silvery eyes, blinked his eyes a few times in that episode. His eye lids are as green as his thick leathery skin. If memory serves correct, the CGI Gorn Slar in "In a Mirror, Darkly" also had green eye lids. I believe we have two races of Gorn here. --AC84 08:20, 23 October 2006 (PST) **** I know this is an old discussion, and I'm glad the speculation stays in the background sections, but I think two species is a bit of a stretch to explain the eyes. Why couldn't the silver eyes just be the Gorn version of contact lenses? The fingers, I grant you, are a bit different, but varying numbers of digits aren't unheard of, and you'll notice that the original Gorn's fingers are fused together, making three distinct digits in a sort of perpetual Vulcan salute. - Wolff359 04:43, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Homeworld? Removed from article: :There Home world Has two Names Gornniska and S'sgarnon. Sources, if any? -- Cid Highwind 23:05, 15 February 2006 (UTC) I can provide at least one source. Gornniska was a name I created for the Gorn home planet for some reference material for an online RPG, located at http://www.pjj.cc/cin. The name comes from a unique language I created for the Gorn, combining the word "Gorn" with the word for homeworld, "Sassyaiska". I am constantly amazed at how far my little reference guide, now deleted from the internet, reached before its demise. There are bits and pieces of my original work floating around, but the number of people who picked up and expanded upon it constantly amazes me. As for the second name, I have no idea.--The Rev 23:01, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Gorn in Deep Space Nine Is there any truth to the rumor that the Gorn were to appear in ''Deep Space Nine''? According to the rumor, they were replaced by the Breen as the villains who help the Dominion. -- Tough Little Ship 12:09, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :This is the first I have heard of this? What is the source? --Alan del Beccio 04:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) I've been researching this for a while, but I can find nothing but a sketch of a Gorn starship. I'm not sure if it was for TNG or DS9. Here is a link to a Trekbbs discussion http://www.trekbbs.com/threads/showflat.php?Cat=0&Board=DS9&Number=6118720 and the sketch itself http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v331/Alidar/TNGgorn.jpg. -- Tough Little Ship 19:31, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Looks like a Jim Martin sketch to me - his sketches in The Art of Star Trek look similar, but this isn't one that is reprinted in that book. If it is his work, that would rule out TNG. -- Cid Highwind 19:49, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Liquids AA new note was added regarding liquids: :This in combination of the appearance of a Gorn drinking from a glass in TAS indicates that they consume liquids. Is this note really necessary? Almost every single species encountered in Trek drinks liquids. I can only think of the Changelings as a counter-example. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:24, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :a lot of earth reptiles don't drink liquids. or very little. sand critters for example. ::I make a mean gin and tonic. This in combination of my drinking from a water-bottle a moment ago indicates that I consume liquids. :-P --From Andoria with Love 10:17, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Tense : Moved to Memory Alpha talk:Point of view. Who was the Gorn? Any idea who actually was inside the "Arena" Gorn costume walking around? Was it the same actor who played the Horta (Janos Prohaska)? -FleetCaptain 09:16, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Answered my own question: Bobby Clark. -FleetCaptain 09:16, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Bite Pattern Whoever altered my following correction stop it please: "The mirror universe Dr. Phlox once stated their bite pattern compared to that of the extinct Velociraptor (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II"). However, that is clearly an inaccurate statement since velociraptors' jaws were vastly different in size and dimensions to the Gorn in question." It's right, quit it. Velociraptors aren't what you see in Jurassic Park people. They were small creatures with 8" or under skulls (about the same length as a human skull), and their jaws were long and concave up, not resembling that Gorn whatsoever. Someone keeps changing it to something like "Their bite size and radius resembles that of the extinct velociraptor." Not only is that not scientifically right, does Phlox even get that specific in that episode? I thought he just said some general remark about their bite resembling a velociraptor's. I looked at the history section of the article and someone, whose name I won't mention 'cause I don't want to be rude, changed it and his justification for it was he said that "Phlox only used the raptor as a comparison, he didn't say they were similar". What is the difference between using it as a comparison and saying they're similar? It's the exact same thing. But, even if you didn't think it was the same thing, why would you rather revert the wording back to something completely inaccurate rather than rewording what I said? :The second sentence of your "correction" should not be part of the main text, as it seems to break the POV we're using. "Nitpick" information like this should be avoided, and if it needs to be included, it should be done as a background comment or in a separate section. I don't know the exact wording that was used, but a bite pattern could surely be compared to another even if the two have different sizes, right? Seeing that this has already been reverted again - I hope we can avoid temporary protection of the page because of an edit war. Please settle this here, everyone. -- Cid Highwind 09:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC)